Juramento Eterno
by Suki90
Summary: La guerra estaba por comenzar... El dios contra el que debían luchar era de los más poderosos dioses del Olimpo. Pero su temor no era por aquella guerra; este iba por otro lado... Athena x Panthea (Primer Pegaso)


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

**Aclaración: **El nombre y descripción de Panthea le pertenecen a la autora Mouxe, y un pequeño porcentaje a mí. Favor de no emplearlo sin el consentimiento de la autora original.

* * *

**Juramento eterno**

Suspiró con pesadez mientras se sentaba en el último escalón que daba entrada a la cámara que se suponía sería del patriarca, quien estaría encima de todos los santos y los guiaría a todos como guerreros junto con Athena en la lucha por la paz y la seguridad del planeta.

Hacía pocos días, su diosa le había confirmado lo que su corazón le había estado diciendo desde hacía casi un año o año y medio cuando salió del templo de Athena en busca del nuevo santuario que su diosa había creado para poder formar parte de sus guerreros y seguir permaneciendo a su lado: Se aproximaba una gran guerra. Y lo peor de todo es que no una cualquiera, sino… una que podría ser de las más sangrientas. La guerra contra el emperador de los mares:

**POSEIDÓN**

Él no tenía dudas, lucharía por el bien del amor y la paz de su planeta y protegería a su diosa con su vida si eso era necesario. Pero, a pesar de que su mente no tenía dudas… su corazón era atormentado con grandes dudas y miedos. No, no tenía miedo a morir, ya que eso era algo que pronto llegaría a él, era inevitable. Lo que aquejaba su corazón… era no poder ser capaz de volver a ver a quien no sólo era la diosa que veneraba, sino la mujer que amaba con todo su ser.

Un pesado suspiro volvió a salir de sus labios, tenía que controlarse y concentrarse en la batalla que se avecinaba, si continuaba de esa manera… sería una carga para su amada y pondría en riesgo su preciada vida. No podía permitirse tal cosa. Nadie tocaría a su doncella mientras él estuviese ahí para evitarlo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó alguien por detrás suyo.

Con lentitud el muchacho se medio giró hacia sus espaldas para poder ver a quien había hecho ese cuestionamiento.

— Athena… —susurró él, obteniendo con eso que la joven de mirada grisácea le diera una cálida sonrisa mientras sus largos cabellos negros eran ondeados por el viento que corría.

No moviéndose de su lugar, la joven vuelve a tomar la palabra— ¿Sucede algo malo, Panthea? —cuestiona ella sin dejar de verlo, esperando que su querido guerrero se sincere con ella. Pero las palabras no llegan… él tan sólo la veía embelesado con esos ingenuos y genuinos ojos color arena que tenía… Era hermosa, simplemente su belleza no tenía limites.

Y es que ella no era hermosa únicamente en el exterior, su interior también era algo excelso y hermoso, y eso era algo que él sabía muy bien, pues era de los pocos, por no decir el único, que conocía en plenitud a la doncella que tenía frente a si esperando su respuesta.

Mientas sus miradas color arena y hierro se volvían una sola, la deidad decidió acercarse hacia su más leal guerrero. El muchacho no se inmutó ni hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, simplemente su cuerpo no respondía en ese instante, lo único que importaba en ese momento era contemplar a la mujer que amaba.

Athena finalmente llegó a su lado y le tendió la mano al joven de mirada arenosa— ¿No me dirás qué es lo que te aqueja, querido Panthea? —le pregunta con delicadeza.

El muchacho, finalmente saliendo del trance en la que la sublime presencia de su diosa lo había puesto, es que toma con delicadeza la mano de la joven mujer y se pone de pie, sin soltar nunca el agarre de su mano.

— Supongo que el hecho de que pronto entraremos a una sangrienta guerra no ha de ser un buen motivo… —comenta él con una leve sonrisa.

Athena sólo sonrío, sabía de antemano que eso era lo que aquejaba a su joven guerrero desde hacía unos cuantos días, pero había preferido que fuera él quien se lo dijera.

— Una guerra jamás ha sido motivo de alegría para los que buscamos salvar la armonía de la paz y la calidez del amor —-mientras deja que su boca exprese sus pensamientos, deja a Nike recargada en uno de los pilares del templo y aprieta con delicadeza las manos del joven muchacho de cabellera castaña contra su pecho—. Sé que no puedo pedirte que no temas Panthea, ya que las guerras siempre infundirán un gran temor en nuestros corazones —posa sus ojos sobre los de él nuevamente—, pero recuerda que no estarás solo… yo estaré a tu lado, a lado de todos ustedes, luchando como un guerrero más y protegiéndolos…

Panthea, quien había liberado una de sus manos del agarre de su diosa y la había posado sobre su sonrosada mejilla, le dice— Tus palabras nunca fallan en llenarme de valor y decisión, alentándome a seguir adelante sin temer a nada… —comienza él, acariciando con dulzura su rostro—. Athena, no temo morir… si ese es mi destino he de aceptarlo como buen guerrero… Nací para protegerte y velar por tu seguridad… Pero también nací para amarte, no sólo como guerrero, sino como hombre…

— Panthea… —susurra la diosa ante sus palabras.

— Athena, la razón por la cual he estado así estos últimos días no ha sido sólo por la guerra, no ha sido por miedo a morir… —dice, viéndola con cierto temor en su mirar—, lo que temo… es no poder tener la dicha de volver a verte nunca más… —se sincera finalmente, logrando dejar por unos cuantos segundos sin habla a la deidad a la que servía.

Dejando finalmente libre la mano del moreno, Athena posa sus manos sobre sus mejillas y lo observa con adoración, así como él siempre la observaba a ella incontables veces. Sus miradas chocaron entre sí y se veneraron el uno al otro, el poder estar de esa manera siempre traía una gran paz a sus corazones…

Pero había ocasiones en las que necesitaban más, expresar su amor de otra forma…

Con lentitud, con sus manos aún en sus mejillas, fue acercando poco a poco el rostro del joven de mirada arenosa hacia ella. Conociendo sus intensiones, Panthea intentó detenerla…

— ¿Q-Qué haces? Podrían ver-…

— Nos protege una barrera —le responde ella a escasos centímetros de su rostro, provocando que ambos sintieran las respiraciones del otro—, nadie podrás vernos aún cuando pasen a nuestro lado… —declara, disminuyendo casi en su totalidad la distancia entre sus labios.

Con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Panthea intenta resistir el impulso que provoca sentir su aliento tan cerca y sus labios a punto de rozar los suyos, no moviendo ni un solo milímetro su rostro.

— A-Athena…e-esto…

— Panthea por favor… —le susurra ella con suplica antes de finalmente unir sus labios con los de su guerrero más fiel, el hombre que ama como jamás ha amado a nadie en su eterna vida.

Sus ojos color arena se encontraban completamente abiertos en ese momento, incapaces de creer que de nueva cuenta, su doncella había dado un giro inesperado a la situación que ocurría entre los dos.

La primera ocasión en la que lo sorprendió tal cual ahora, fue aquella vez en donde ella le dejó saber que a pesar de que amaba a todos los humanos por igual… el amor que ella sentía por él era mucho más grande e inmenso y no podía seguírselo guardando. Compartieron un inocente abrazo en esa ocasión y no llegaron a más.

Pero esta vez era diferente, sus corazones pedían más, rogaban poder estar juntos no importando el precio.

El muchacho finalmente se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y cerró sus ojos, rodeando por fin la estrecha cintura de su diosa al mismo tiempo en que ella pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del moreno para desaparecer cualquier distancia que hubiera entre sus cuerpos.

Aquel beso era casto y puro, así tal cual lo era su amor. Ese simple contacto de sus labios tan sólo era una forma más en la que los amantes podían demostrar aquel sentir muy de vez en cuando, cuando el simple contacto de sus manos o los encuentros de sus miradas no eran suficientes.

Separándose levemente permiten que sus miradas se encuentren nuevamente, en ellos se puede ver el fuego que los inunda por dentro a pesar del inocente amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

— Te amo… —susurró él, no alejándose ni un solo centímetro de ella.

Enternecida por las palabras de su guerrero, Athena sonríe con dulzura y acaricia una de las mejillas de Panthea— Y yo te amo a ti…

Una tierna y leve sonrisa se forma en los labios del muchacho, para así acompañar la de su bella dama; pero estas pronto desaparecen cuando sus belfos vuelven a encontrarse, esta vez demostrando más necesidad que la vez anterior. Eran unos novatos en cuanto este sentimiento se trataba, pero eso a ellos no les importaba, sólo querían tener la oportunidad de poder estar así, juntos, para poder demostrarse todo aquello que su ser querido les hacía sentir.

El beso había dejando de ser tierno e inocente, la pasión estaba comenzando a inundarlos a los dos de forma impresionante. Los labios de Athena se entreabrieron un poco, permitiéndole a Panthea poder profundizar un poco más su unión. Se estaban entregando a esa caricia con todo lo que tenían para dar.

Se necesitaban, eso estaba claro.

Todo esto parecía un sueño para los dos, y honestamente no querían despertar… pero aquel beso los estaba comenzando a volver locos, la necesidad de continuar y explorar juntos se hacía cada vez más grande… pero eso era algo que no podían permitirse.

Poco a poco la intensidad con la que se besaban fue disminuyendo, hasta concluir con una serie de besos suaves y traviesos que cada uno iba depositando en los labios del otro mientras se alejaban y sus ojos se volvían a encontrar.

Se contemplaron por unos cuantos minutos más, deseaban memorizar cada facción de su rostro ahora que podían, ya que pronto… la posibilidad de volver a verse era… nula.

Y nuevamente la mirada melancólica del guerrero de pegaso se posó en sus ojos, haciendo que su flequillo ocultara sus orbes.

— Panthea —habló Athena de nuevo.

— No quiero que esto acabe… —interrumpió él, posando su frente contra la de ella—. No quiero pensar siquiera en no volver a verte, a tenerte entre mis brazos…

Alejando su rostro del de él y pasando sus brazos por debajo de los suyos, la diosa le responde— No pienses eso… nos volveremos a ver…

— Athena, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto… —expresó—. Tú sabes que en esta guerra la probabilidad de que muera es muy alta, volver a vernos no es una opción —continuó hablando—. Temo, porque tú eres eterna, cuando esto acabe volverás al Olimpo, y si otro dios atenta contra la tierra regresarás aquí… pero yo ya no estaré… me encontraré en el Hades cumpliendo mi condena, mi pecado por haber alzado mi mano contra un Dios…

— Panthea, escucha…

— Pero mi mayor temor —volvió interrumpir el muchacho, tenía que decirlo—, es que te enamores de alguien más…

Aquellas palabras llegaron al corazón de la diosa rápidamente. Ella comprendía el sentimiento de frustración que su querido Panthea sentía, y era en momentos como ese en los que maldecía haber nacido como una diosa, el no poder morir, el ser eterna… pues no podía, no era capaz de confortar completamente a su joven guerrero como le gustaría.

Comprendía sus temores, eran comprensibles, ella también tenía miedo de verlo morir, temía que después de esa guerra… todo lo que había entre ellos terminara.

Y era por eso, que había tomado una decisión.

— Panthea, escúchame… —dijo esta vez con firmeza, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, llamando la atención finalmente del joven de mirada arenosa. Los orbes de su guerrero tenían un curioso brillo, temblaban levemente—. Te prometo… que nos volveremos a ver.

— Athena —la voz de Panthea pedía a gritos que por favor parara, no quería escuchar cosas que ambos sabían no eran ciertas, le dolía.

— No Panthea, por favor escúchame —le exigió, logrando al fin que el muchacho dejara a un lado su frustración y prestara atención a lo que su diosa le decía—. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, no importa si no es después de esta guerra… Pero, lo haremos en otra era…

Los ojos de Panthea se abrieron inmensamente, ¿cómo que en la próxima era?

— Athena, ¿de qué estás hablando…?

Athena asiente— Es verdad que cuando termine la batalla lo más probable es que no podamos vernos, que uno de nosotros muera en el proceso… Pero como bien dijiste, soy eterna… y probablemente si la Tierra me necesita volveré…, quizá no con este mismo cuerpo o la misma apariencia… pero regresaré —explica ella, observando la confusa mirada de su amado—. Por lo tanto, he decidido… que ligaré tu alma a la mía.

— ¿Qué…?

— Si, cada vez que regrese, que encarne en este mundo, tu alma vendrá conmigo y nos volveremos a ver —expresa—. No permitiré que la muerte nos separe Panthea… te necesito a mi lado…

No hubo necesidad de que se dijera nada más, las acciones hablaron por sí mismas una vez que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Y es que las palabras eran innecesarias, ya que con ese nuevo beso, estaban sellando una promesa de amor que sería eterna…

— S'agapó, Athena —le susurró él, separándose levemente de sus labios.

— S'agapó, Panthea… —le respondió en susurro antes de robarle un leve beso.

Una pequeña risilla salió de sus labios antes de permitirse un beso más. Estaban a punto de unir sus belfos una vez más cuando escucharon cómo es que algunas doncellas buscan con desespero a su diosa en el templo, llevaban rato buscándola sin tener éxito alguno.

A Panthea le causaba gracia ver cómo es que las doncellas pasaban una y otra vez por donde ellos estaban, pero no los veían, los pasaban de largo; aunque a la vez sentía pena por ellas, debían estar creyendo lo peor…

— ¿No deberíamos…? —inició con su pregunta, pero fue silenciado por el dedo índice de su diosa.

— Déjalas que sigan buscando un poco más… —sugirió antes de ahora si unir sus labios a los de su amado guerrero, el cual no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder su gesto.

Y así nuevamente se perdieron en aquel mundo temporal en el que sólo existían ellos dos… aprovecharían cada segundo que restara de paz para poder disfrutar su amor con plenitud aunque no pudieran ir más lejos de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Al menos ahora su corazón estaría más tranquilo, pues no importaba la era, no importaba el lugar, no importaba el momento… siempre volverían a los brazos del otro… para cumplir y vivir aquel amor eterno que se profesaría desde la era del mito.

Se amarían no importando qué… Era un juramento… eterno.

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, aquí termina un pequeño one-shot que me dio ganas de hacer, utilizando nuevamente a Panthea y a Athena como protagonistas. Quienes quieran saber sobre estos dos personajes, vayan a leer las historias de Mouxe, les encantarán :D.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
